Running Away From (Or Into) Trouble
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Trouble always had a way of finding them... no matter what they tried to do. (Rewritten and reuploaded, co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)
1. Troubled Past

_**November 15th 2015… **_

Philip Holmes didn't know the Florida area at all and had gotten lost in his rented Equinox… but the fog didn't help matters and he couldn't see anything ahead of him, even with the headlights.

"Damn GPS was a ripoff." Philip muttered as he unwisely increased the speed of the car.

Driving as carefully as he could, Finn couldn't see much even as Amanda tried to keep an eye out, the two tired out from the NXT taping.

"Clear skies with no fog, my ass." Finn muttered.

"Well Florida is unpredictable, Finn." Amanda said as Finn slowed down the Altima and tried his best to navigate through the fog… and turned the radio on to try to listen to the traffic report.

"In a breaking news bulletin, the Orlando area and surrounding areas should prepare for fog and possibly rain as temperatures are predicted to drop into the 30s later in the week…" The news reporter explained before the signal faded to static.

"Well, fuck." Amanda muttered, switching to another station but it was static as well. "30s is a little unusual for November, that's January weather." She said before she turned from Finn to the windshield… and her eyes narrowed, her seeing the faint headlights through the fog.

And then Finn turned to what Amanda saw… and tried to turn the car away but the Equinox hit the Altima with enough force to render both unconscious.

Philip managed to climb out of the driver's side after breaking the window… and ran towards the car, barely able to see through the fog. But once he got closer, his eyes widened in horror when he saw them.

"Oh damn…" Phillip muttered. He called 911 where he stood, told them simply that there'd been a crash on the highway… then hung up, turned and ran.

The blaring sound of sirens jarred Finn into awareness… he ignored his own soreness and unbuckled himself, reaching over to Amanda and resting his hands on her face and neck after unbuckling her, which stirred her into a barely conscious state.

"Oww…" Amanda managed to say, Finn reaching up his right hand and lightly stroking her hair before checking her arms to make sure they were still in the sockets… he could tell they were but was careful as while the seatbelts had saved their lives, neither knew the full extent of their injuries. "Where's the… other driver?" She asked.

"Looks like he legged it, doesn't matter right now." Finn responded, as he looked around Amanda and her seat and found a small spread of blood soaked into her top just below the level of her belly button.

"Damn it… glass?" Amanda responded, trying not to move as the outline of the ambulance was visible and the doors swung open, Aestrid and Nathan jumping out with the gurney.

"Fuck! Finn, can you open the passenger door?!" Nathan replied, Finn being as careful as he could and dropkicking the door open and off its hinges.

"Careful with her, she's bleeding and I have no idea how deep the wound is." Finn said as he and Nathan helped Amanda out of the passenger seat and onto the gurney, Nathan and Aestrid strapping her onto the backboard after pressing gauze to the wound… and immediately, she felt her left hand in Finn's right one and looked at him, tears in her eyes.

"Damn it, you scare me so badly!" Finn said as they began to prepare to lift the board and get Amanda into the ambulance, Aestrid tapping on his other arm.

"We'll have you both get to the hospital and keep you relatively together, but at least let me check you out first." Aestrid said once she had Finn's attention.

Finn nodded and was checked over, Aestrid seeing that he had a few cuts on his arms and was bruised from the seatbelt digging into him but had no neck, head or spinal pain.

"Those damn things really do save lives…" Aestrid said before they climbed in, Finn once again grabbing Amanda's hand and Nathan closing the doors before the driver put the sirens on and sped off. "Mandy, did you or Finn see the other driver?" She asked.

"Whoever it was, they took off by the time we were conscious again." Amanda explained, cringing as Nathan pulled the shards of glass out that he could see before he looked at her, brushing her hair back.

"It's okay, kiddo. From what I can tell, it's not too deep of a wound so I don't think there's any internal damage." Nathan said reassuringly.

Florida Hospital ER wasn't crowded with its usual Thursday night crowd of drunks or kids who had gotten harmed from falling off of a tree or swing set… but instead, several of the NXT wrestlers had gotten into a brawl at the Hideaway bar.

"Don't be a bitch, you started it!" Alexa slurred at Bayley.

"No, you threw a damn whiskey bottle at me after mistaking me for Mandy, you drunk bitch!" Bayley responded angrily, a few eyes widening as Enzo, Dianne and Carmella as well as the majority of the people involved in the brawl had never heard Bayley curse.

"I've never seen Mandy drink any liquor, have you?" Dianne asked quietly.

"No idea if she does or started to again… remember, she was on those meds for over a year, she might not even think about the occasional glass of whiskey." Enzo replied.

"Then the next question is…" Dianne started to ask before Alexa drunkenly climbed onto the gurney in the room and saw Amanda being taken into another room before trying to jump off and being caught by Baron.

"Hey, you drunk lunatic, what's going on now?!" Baron asked.

"It's the banker, he says he's got ya kids… also, Mandy's got herself a free ride on a stretcher." Alexa responded.

Dianne, Enzo, Bayley and Carmella bolted from the room and down the hallway, finding Aestrid.

"Ace, what happened?!" Bayley asked.

"Driver crashed into them head on, no idea where he is… they said he left them there after reporting the accident." Aestrid explained as she scanned the recorded 911 call.

_"911, what's your emergency?"_

_"There's been a car crash on the highway, two people are injured and unconscious!"_

_"Sir, can you check their pulses, get them to react to anything? Sir?"_

The phone call stopped there, the five looking at each other.

"He just… he left them there…" Bayley said quietly, looking into the room through the glass.

"Careless or cowardly… I'm not sure which is worse." Dianne replied.

"None of us are." Aestrid responded as the last shard of glass was yanked out of Amanda's wound and she was stitched up.

She wasn't screaming but they knew she was hurting from the way that Finn wouldn't leave her side and how he was comforting her… and the fact that both of them could've easily been killed pissed the group off.


	2. Where's Sense When It's Needed?

_**November 2nd 2004…**_

_"I just don't get why this guy my brother works with doesn't seem to like me." Amanda responded as they walked on home, both worn down from the long day._

_"Well you did hit him with a steel chair during the summer, Mandy." Sachael replied._

_"It was part of the show, I didn't mean to hurt him." Amanda responded, the girls laughing and Sachael throwing her right arm around the shorter teen._

_"Maybe he's just feeling a little humiliated that someone short kicked his ass, Mandy… he sounds like he holds a grudge over that. Or maybe you just need to get to know Luther better. You might end up working with him one day." Sachael replied._

_Amanda was about to respond when both girls heard tires screeching loudly and Sachael threw Amanda out of the way to protect her._

_Amanda's left leg was trapped between the car tire and building and Sachael was pinned down… but she saw the tears start to run down her friend's face._

_"I… I can't feel my leg… Sache… are you okay?" Amanda responded, unable to see properly because of the freshly fallen snow obscuring her vision._

_"I'm okay… we're gonna get out of here, little sis." Sachael replied, before she looked ahead to where the hillside road looked out across the glowing city. "It's… quite a view."_

_"B... Best seats in the house." Amanda responded, thinking for a moment. "Well… far from the best ones actually."_

_Sachael laughed slightly at that, stopping as she glanced down and saw what she was glad Amanda couldn't. "Yeah, true. You know… I've always wanted wings." She responded, which caught Amanda's attention._

_"Wanted wings?" Amanda questioned as she blinked to clear her eyesight._

_"I think you'll understand at some point, kiddo… take care of them for me." Sachael replied, closing her eyes midway. "I'm… proud of you… well done, mate."_

_Amanda's instinct was to call out for help and she did._

_The screams and cries for help cut through the freezing wind and Ty's head snapped up before he bolted to the source of them… and his eyes widened in horror._

_The 18 year old got into the abandoned car and managed to drive it back, Amanda managing to free her left leg, which was trapped in between the front right tire and the building, and Sachael hitting the freezing pavement… and Ty helping Amanda to sit up._

_And that's when both noticed that their friend wasn't moving._

_"Sachael?!" Amanda replied as she tried to help her… but Ty pulled Amanda back, realising what the injured girl didn't._

_"She's gone, Mandy…" Ty whispered with tears in his eyes._

_"No! No, she's not gone! She's just badly hurt!" Amanda yelled in denial, Ty pulling the sobbing brunette closer to him. "She can't be gone…" She responded through her sobs, Ty carefully resetting Amanda's left leg and causing her to scream at the same time Val and Liara reached them._

_"Li, call 911. Val, hold Mandy's leg still." Ty replied, the two doing as he instructed and Ty keeping Amanda warm by putting his jacket on her and holding her in his arms._

_At the hospital, Amanda was quiet and worn out… her left leg was in a red cast that was just below her knee and in a traction device._

_And Ty stayed by her side as Liara broke the news to Andre, Dianne, Zara and Immy… and Immy broke down sobbing as Andre held her._

_Ty turned to Amanda, who was still quiet as Dianne, Zara and Immy… and he lightly stroked her hair._

_"What are we gonna do without her?" Amanda questioned, breaking the silence._

_"We stay strong for each other. We need to." Ty replied before he kissed Amanda on her forehead._

_Amanda, Immy, Dianne and Zara held each other…_

**Present time**_**, November 15th 2015...**_

Philip walked into the nearest bar and asked for a glass of whiskey, drinking it down.

"Leave the bottle…" Philip said after sitting down, the bartender doing so.

"You look like hell… that kind of day?" The bartender replied after pouring more liquor into the glass.

"I went looking for my daughter… haven't seen her in a long time." Philip said after downing the second glass and a third.

"Didn't go well from that look on your face, I take it? She tell you off?" The bartender questioned.

"Didn't even get there… crash on the highway." Phillip answered, whilst the fourth glass now took the bottle below halfway.

"You're damn lucky to be alive." The bartender said.

"I don't think they are though… the woman, I almost mistook her for my kid because of her brown hair and the man, I assume is her boyfriend or husband. And when he finds me, he's gonna want to kill me." Philip replied… before drinking only half of his fourth drink until it was abruptly snatched from him and he saw John. "Can I have my damn drink back?" He asked but instead, John grabbed him by his jacket in an angered way.

"'Husband or boyfriend'? Mate, I think you're meeting the brother there." The bartender said, John looking at him.

"Any quarrels if I beat this guy to a pulp?" John questioned with an angry tone, though none directed at the bartender himself.

"Personally, by all means. Just take it outside, I'd rather not have a mess in here." The bartender answered.

John dragged Philip outside and punched him right in the face before throwing him into the guardrail.

"Look, it was an accident, I called 911-" Philip explained, yelling out in pain after John slammed his right foot into the older man's back.

"And then you just fled, my little sister and her friend could've easily been killed!" John shouted before hitting Philip again. "You know… I get the feeling that you abused your daughter and that she got fed up and left and you haven't stopped trying to find her, am I anywhere near close?!" He growled after yanking Philip up to his feet.

"Hey, she wouldn't learn from her parents, she'd rather run away than learn to be a decent young lady!" Phillip answered, the pain inflicted on him fuelling his own anger.

"That doesn't give you the right to beat her to a pulp! Or run like a little bitch when you nearly kill two innocent people!" John responded, Philip spitting blood onto the ground after John threw him onto it before heading to his own car.

John knew he needed to get to her.

When he reached Florida Hospital, it didn't take him long to find Amanda and Finn in the ICU. As what had become a habit to them, Finn was by Amanda's side as she was barely awake but her and John hugged… and John saw her cringe and felt her body tense up before they let go, him seeing the outline of the bandage on her stomach, 15 stitches having closed the wound.

"Glass… lost count of how many shards but they caused a deep flesh wound. They had to… take a scalpel and cut a little more to make sure they got all of it." Amanda explained, John helping her lie back against the pillows.

"Better safe than sorry with that… still not that good. But you'll heal, with time." John replied, once he helped Amanda settle.

"You almost killed him…" Amanda said quietly after noticing that John's hands were starting to bruise, John kissing her on the right side of her head.

"You're his baby sister, he won't let anyone get away with harming you." Finn responded as he reached his right hand out and held Amanda's left one.

"You were in that crash too, you're sure you're alright?" Amanda asked as Finn ran the fingers on his left hand through her hair.

"Bruised but not broken, I'd sum it up with. Nowhere near to the point where I couldn't get myself in here beside you." Finn answered, his hand in her hair moving to lightly brush over her cheek.

John jumped a bit when Amanda's phone rang but answered it.

"Heard about the crash, how are they?!" Hunter asked.

"Finn's bruised up… Mandy's injuries, one required stitches because some of the glass from the windshield lodged into her stomach." John explained, Hunter nearly dropping the phone when he heard 7 year old Murphy yell "No! Who hurt them?!" before she started crying and Hunter immediately taking his daughter into his arms.

"Whoever it was, they'll taste justice, kiddo. But Finn and Mandy are alright, they'll get better." Hunter answered as he hugged Murphy close to him.

"It's not fair that they got hurt, Daddy." Murphy said through her tears.

"I know, baby girl." Hunter responded before he pulled her onto his lap and put the phone in her hands.

"Murphy, we'll heal, sweetheart." Amanda said, Murphy sniffling slightly as Aurora and Vaughan looked at Stephanie once they reached where she was.

"Something bad happen, Mama?" Vaughan asked, the 5 year old rubbing her eyes as she held onto Aurora's hand.

"There was an accident but they'll heal, kiddos." Stephanie responded reassuringly as they headed downstairs, each girl talking to Amanda and Finn.

Once the girls were calmed, they were guided back upstairs... and Hunter and Stephanie felt like crying as well.


End file.
